Transcripts/Best Friends
:Polvina: I saw it. It was just here. I thought I saw it here. :Ester: What did you see? :Tubarina: What are you talking about? :Polvina: Maybe I didn’t see it. :Tubarina: See what, Polvina? :Polvina: For a moment, I thought I saw… gasp a nautilus! :Ester: gasp It is a nautilus! :Tubarina: They’re so rare! :Ester: Quick, Polvina, make a wish! :Tubarina: You have to do it right away! :Ester: Otherwise it won’t come true! :Polvina: Yes. A wish. Got to make a wish. Uh, oh… eyes and wishes :Tubarina: whispering Do you really believe the wish thing? :Ester: I don’t know, but you have to try it. :Tubarina: Yeah. My thought too. :Ester: You think Polvina knows the wish has to be for your best friend? :Tubarina: She’d know. Polvina knows everything. :Polvina: eyes I made it. I made the wish. :Tubarina: Wow. :Polvina: We were so lucky to see that nautilus. :Ester: I don’t know anyone who has, until now. :Tubarina: I can’t wait to see what you wished for me, Polvina. :Ester: You? Why would Polvina make a wish for you? :Tubarina: Because Polvina made a wish for her best friend. :Ester: That’s right, me. :Tubarina: Hah! You? I’m Polvina’s best friend. :Polvina: Um, look. I think… :Ester: I’m Polvina’s best friend. :Tubarina: No way! You’re second best after me. :Ester: That is so not true! :Tubarina: Polvina and I have been best friends since our first day in preschool. She forgot her lunch and I shared mine with her. :Ester: Before that, on her way to preschool, she hurt her knee. I'' helped her put a bandage on it. :'Tubarina:' sighs A bandage is nothing compared to sharing your lunch. :'Ester:' It is so too! It’s a thing a really best friend would do. :'Tubarina:' You tell her, Polvina. :'Ester:' That’s right, tell her. :'Polvina:' I like you exactly the same! :'Tubarina:' But one of us must be better. :'Ester:' What about the wish? You have to make it for your best friend. :'Tubarina:' Yeah, so who did you make it for? It can’t be both of us. :'Polvina:' The wish is a secret! If I tell you, it won’t come true, so it stays a secret. :'Ester''' and Tubarina: Humph! :Tubarina: Thanks for coming over, Polvina. :Polvina: I always love coming to your place, Tubarina. :Tubarina: More than going over to Ester’s place? :Polvina: Er, no. I like going over there too. :Tubarina: But not more. :Polvina: Just the same. :Tubarina: Okay then. Ooh, hey, I’ve got something for you. :Polvina: For me? I wasn’t expecting a present. gift Oh, colouring pencils! They’re beautiful! Thank you! Why are you giving them to me now? It’s not my birthday or anything. :Tubarina: I don’t need a reason to give my best friend a present, because we are best friends, aren’t we? :Polvina: pause So, is this all about the wish? :Tubarina: I know you made the wish for me, Polvina. All you’ve got to do is tell me. :Polvina: But I keep telling you, the wish is a secret. :Tubarina: That’s fine. You don’t have to tell me the wish, just who you wished it for. :Polvina: That’s a secret too. I’ll see you later. I’ve got to go to the library. :Tubarina: Your pencils, Polvina! You forgot your pencils. :Ester: Polvina! :Polvina: Ester. I didn’t expect to see you here. :Ester: I’ve got something for you! :Polvina: A present? :Ester: Oh! laughs How did you know? Oh, of course, we’re best friends. :Polvina: Look, Ester… :Ester: Here! You’re going to love them! :Polvina: unenthusiastic Colouring pencils. :Tubarina: Colouring pencils? That’s my present to my best friend, you copycrab! :Ester: Polvina will like my pencils the best because they’re from her best friend! :Tubarina: They can’t be, because they’re from you, not me. I’m her best friend. :Ester: You tell her whose pencils you like the most, Polvina. :Tubarina: Yeah. :is gone :Ester: Polvina? :Tubarina: Where did she go? :Polvina: Please don’t let them find me! :Ester: There you are! :Tubarina: Why did you run away? :Polvina: I don’t want to be part of this argument. I want it to stop. :Ester: You can stop it anytime. :Tubarina: Yeah. Just tell us who you made the wish for. :Polvina: It’s a secret! :Ester: Exactly, so all you really have to tell is who your best friend is. :Tubarina: Then the wish you made for me can still be a secret. :Ester: Who said she made it for you? :Tubarina: It’s obvious, isn’t it? :Ester: No, it’s not! :Tubarina: Of course it is! Tell her, Polvina. :is gone :Ester: Polvina? :Ester and Tubarina: Polvina! :Ester: Why do you keep running away? :Tubarina: Yeah. It’s not exactly a nice thing to do to your best friend. :Ester: Which is me. :Tubarina: It is not! :Ester: It is! :Polvina: Stop it! I was not your friend first, Ester. :Ester: You weren’t? :Tubarina: Ha ha! Told ya! :Polvina: And I wasn’t your first friend, Tubarina. :Tubarina: Huh? :Polvina: Don’t you remember? :Ester: Uh, remind us. :of flashback :Polvina: You both started preschool together, and you played in the same play area every day. When I started a few days later, I tried to play with you both. :Ester and Tubarina flashback: crying :Polvina: You made such a fuss about me touching your toys that I went away and left you two together. :of flashback :Polvina: It wasn’t until a few weeks later that you let me start to play with you. :Tubarina: We were friends first? :Ester: She’s right! We were friends first. :Tubarina: That means we’re first best friends. And Polvina is second best friend. :Polvina: I didn’t mean it like that. :Ester: First best friends tell secrets to each other. :Tubarina: I would always tell you my secrets. :Ester: Unlike some people who don’t tell secrets. Coming, best friend? :Tubarina: I’m with you, best friend. :Polvina: herself I wish I had never seen that nautilus. :Ester and Tubarina: laughing :on door :Ester: Come in. :Polvina: door Hi. :Ester: Look who it is! It’s… hmm, what’s her name? :Tubarina: We’ve seen her at school, Pol… hmm… :Polvina: Polvina! :Ester: laughs I remember! She’s the Polvina that poked her nose into our friendship in preschool. :Tubarina: The one who butted in. :Polvina: I haven’t seen you for days and I was really hoping you’d stop playing this silly game. :Tubarina: something to Ester :Ester and Tubarina: laughing :Polvina: What’s so funny? :Tubarina: Oh, sorry. It’s a secret. The sort of secret that best friends tell each other. :Ester: And it seems that we’re not best friends with you. :Tubarina: So, we can’t tell you. :Polvina: Please stop it. :Ester: Stop what? :Polvina: If you don’t stop it, I will. :Tubarina: You’ll tell us the wish? :Polvina: I’m not going to do that, but I am going to find that nautilus again and make another wish. A wish that will make you both happy. :Polvina: Maybe it’s still around somewhere. I’ll have to be very lucky. :Ester: It was a million to one that we saw the nautilus the first time, but that shouldn’t stop best friends from trying! :Ester: Maybe he’s down in these little caves. :Tubarina: Hello! Nautilus! :Ester: Don’t be shy! :Tubarina: Oh, we want to make a wish! :Moray Eel: roaring :Tubarina: screaming :Ester: That’s no nautilus. :Moray Eel: roaring :Ester: screaming :Tubarina: Eww, it’s moray eels! :Moray Eels: roaring :Ester and Tubarina: screaming :Tubarina: They’re everywhere! :Ester: How will we get away? :Ester and Tubarina: screaming :Ester and Tubarina: afar Polvina! :Polvina: What have they done now? :Moray Eels: roaring :Ester and Tubarina: screaming :Polvina: What’s going on? :Tubarina: They want us to leave their homes! :Ester: But they won’t let us get away! Do something, Polvina! :Tubarina: Please! :sees some barracuda :Ester: Polvina, come back! :Tubarina: So much for her as a friend! :Polvina: rock at barracuda Hey, over here! Come on, see if you can catch me! :Barracuda: growling :Moray Eels: roaring :Ester: Why wouldn’t Polvina help us? :Polvina: I am helping! :Ester: Barracuda! :Tubarina: They’ll get angry with us! :Polvina: I know, but they get even angrier at moray eels. :Barracuda: growling :Moray Eels: roaring :Ester: Great, Polvina! :Tubarina: Oh, we thought you’d abandoned us. :Polvina: Let’s just get out of here before those eels come back. :Ester: We’re right behind you! :Ester: panting It’s alright. I think we’ve lost them. :Tubarina: Thanks, Polvina. We just learnt one big lesson. :Ester: Don’t ever shout at a moray eel. :Polvina: Does that mean you’re both talking to me again? :Ester: Uh, yeah, I guess it does. :Tubarina: We’re sorry, Polvina. :Ester: We promise not to bug you anymore about the wish. :Tubarina: Or about which one of us is your best friend. :Polvina: Okay. But just to make sure this is all over, I’ve decided to tell you my wish anyway. :Ester: You don’t have to. :Tubarina: Oh, honestly. :Polvina: It’s the only way. Come on, don’t you want to know? :Polvina: This is the spot. Isn’t it a beautiful view? :Tubarina: Oh, it’s fantastic! :Ester: I love it! :Tubarina: But, why are we here? :Polvina: So I can tell you my wish. When I saw that nautilus, I made a wish for… :Ester and Tubarina: Yes? :Polvina: Salacia! :Ester: Salacia? :Tubarina: I don’t get it. :Polvina: Salacia is our kingdom, right? :Ester and Tubarina: Right. :Polvina: I want it to always be a wonderful and safe place because I feel our home is our best friend, for all of us. So now you know the secret. Happy? :Ester: No! I feel awful! :Tubarina: It’s such a really nice wish. :Ester: Have we spoiled it by making you tell us? :Polvina: I hope not. :Tubarina: Maybe it’s alright if we keep the wish just between us. :Ester: Because we’re all best friends, aren’t we? :Tubarina: Tell us we are. :Polvina: Maybe the wish can still come true because we are all best friends. :Ester: Let’s agree on a wish if we ever see a nautilus again. We wish to stay best friends forever, no matter what. :shows up :Girls: Best friends forever! :Polvina: Now can we go home? :Tubarina: Just lead the way, best friend. :swims away